Luther
Luther is the leader of the Rogues and the main antagonist and protagonist of the film. He is played by David Patrick Kelly and voiced by Oliver Wyman. * Description Luther wears his Rogues jacket and a large bandanna. His weapon of choice is his revolver, which he acquired from a murdered police officer. He has long brown hair and grey eyes. Personality Luther's personality is often compared to the personality of a schoolyard bully. His most outstanding attitude is that he is psychotic, yet also cowardly. He is shown to be a very cowardly character, as he left Tommy and Patches to fight the horde of Furies. In the Film He was the one that shot Cyrus and framed the Warriors for it because Fox saw him. Luther hears about the bounty on the Warriors and is only too pleased to help capture or kill them. Later, at Coney Island, the Rogues catch up with the Warriors and challenge them on the beach. Instead of fighting, Luther pulls the same revolver he killed Cyrus with and aims it at Swan. Swan whips a switchblade knife at Luther, impaling him through the wrist. The Riffs then take control of the situation (letting the Warriors leave in process). Luther's fate is then left undetermined (most likely wasted by the Riffs) at the end of the film. In the Game Luther is shown in several cutscenes talking to the other Rogues and someone on the phone. The game also shows that even before the Rogues crossed paths and framed the Warriors, he framed other gangs, such as the Turnbull AC's and the Jones Street Boys (however not intentionally) after killing a cop in Pelham and taking his gun and badge. Apparently, he left Tommy and Patches behind, leading to them getting beat up by the Baseball Furies, during the Riverside blackout. The Rogues catch up with the Warriors and challenge them on the beach. Swan has a solo fist fight with Luther, after Luther learns he is losing, he pulls out a revolver and aims it at Swan. Swan throws several bottles to decrease his health and after his health is lowered enough Swan takes out a switchblade knife and then he throws it at Luther, impaled him through threw the wrist and making him release the revolver. During the credits, Masai and the other Riffs beat the Rogues up, with Luther begging for them to stop In the Novel No character like Luther appears in the novel, as Ismael Rivera (Cyrus) is killed by several gang members when they believed he had informed the police of the meeting. Fighting Ability In Rumble Mode, his AI is different from the standard AI as he sprints around the arena, aggressively grabs a random gang member and does his trademark special moves which is either a slap to the head or his deadly ground barrage which is proven to be tied with a standard Bopper's rage special move. Like other Rogues, Luther has high attack power equals to Cleon or Swan however his health is lower than his members in Rumble Mode which makes him the only Warlord to be so. When simulated in Rumble Mode to see how his killing of a cop occurred, it is likely that the officer was overwhelmed as it was five to one. When playing as Luther in rumble mode he can dodge/block all attacks even from weapons except for ranged weapons. Quotes *''"There he is! That's him! That's the Warrior! He shot Cyrus!"'' —Blaming Cleon for the murder of Cyrus *''"FOR WHAT?"'' —When asked for the money he owed to Mindy *''"Because, I'm having a good time."'' —When asked why he is happy *''"No reason. I just like doin' things like that."'' —When asked why he killed Cyrus *''"No. Nooo. It wasn't us. It was them, the Warriors."'' —To Masai after he appeared on the beach with the Gramercy Riffs Trivia *In the loading screen from Survival mode, he is seen using a sweater like the one he is seen wearing at the end of the game, however you can't unlock that character for Rumble Mode. *David Patrick Kelly also played a character named "Luther" in another Walter Hill movie: 48 Hrs. *In the artwork of the game, he is seen holding a knife, however he doesn't use a knife in the film and game. Gallery 113.jpg|Pointing his gun at Fox Thewarriors2.jpg|Calling the Boss 115.jpg|Come out to play-ay! 114.jpg|On the beach 112.jpg|Defeated Luther in game.png|In the game Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Warlords Category:Deceased